A Walk in the Park
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: A walk in the park may lead to more than what was expected. A three part story featuring our lovable Twilight characters and Bella's dog Jake. All human. Part 1. Rosalie. Part 2 Alice. Part 3. Bella.


**Have you all heard that the lullaby is played by Carter Burwell. I found a way to download it off a youtube video. It's pretty repetitive but pretty none the less. **

This idea came to me because recently we put my dog to sleep. A couple of days before we did it my mom was feeding our horses (we rent a place to keep them so they are not by our house.) and she found a puppy. The other day I put on some high heels I got for my Halloween costume to break them in and my mom told me to take the dog for a walk. I said no because I'm clumsy and with the strong puppy I'd fall over. So the idea of Rose in the park with Jacob the dog came to be. SHOULD BE A 3 PART STORY.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just bend them a little bit to fit the story. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

The leash pulled against her hand again. She almost stumbled but manages to straighten up. "I feel like Bella." the figure mumbles as the dog on the end of the leash gives another jerk of enthusiasm. She sighs tightening her hold on the leash. Her fire engine red fingernails dig into her palm leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake.

Rosalie Hale was walking her friends dog. Why was she walking him? Bella was busy at work and couldn't get home in time to walk the ball of enthusiasm that was Jake. "Jake slow down and stop tugging." Rose's voice was firm and her stilettos clicked with every step like a warped metronome. Jake just barked and started tugging her towards a cat. Rosalie walks a little faster wrapping the leash around her hand some more. She was contemplating what made her wear the red stilettos while walking the large puppy. Jake was some sort of wolf dog and he was going to get huge so of course he was full of energy. But in her defense she'd just gotten off work and hadn't had a chance to go home yet.

Her blond curls surrounded her face and bounced a little as she walked. She felt comfortable in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had on a pinstripe vest that helped accentuate the cleavage the unbuttoned buttons showed. Her heels click away and she's pulled farther down the street. "I'll never laugh at Bella's clumsiness when she walks this thing ever again." she mutters feeling her feet speed up to fit the tempo the wolf dog kept speeding up.

She hated being out when it was evening time. Just from a bad personal experience. At least she had an over exuberant puppy that might scare off all the bad guys. She grins at Jake who almost looks like he's grinning back. But more in a mocking way. He hated Rosalie but she was Bella's best friend and so she was trusted to take care of him on occasions like this. Every time that dog gave that little hacking bark laugh he had Rosalie felt that he was giving her his best blond joke. They stopped, more like Rosalie pulled them to a stop, at a crosswalk and waited for the light to say it was ok for them to continue.

Pulling a hand through her hair she feels the rings on her fingers push through the strands. Her bangles clink and clank together and the utter ridiculousness of her walking a dog, especially Bella's, made her chuckle darkly.

They made it to the park and Jake pulled Rose farther in between the trees. She stumbles and holds onto the leash tighter. "Jake I know you're excited and that you don't like me too much but please don't pull me over." She hated pleading with the mutt but if she didn't she'd be in the ground probably eating mud or something like that.

Jake looks at her his eyes twinkling and his weird doggy grin in place before giving a mighty tug and pulling her over a protruding tree branch. She falls to her knees and notices that the leash is no longer in her hands. She watches as Jake runs off into the bushes. Scrambling to her knees she starts to run after him. She felt panicked Bella had trusted her and if she were to lose Jake Bella would never forgive her. She pulls the stilettos off and starts to run.

She didn't know how long she'd been running but she was out of breath and her feet hurt from the rocks and twigs she'd been stepping on. She doubles over her hands on her knees her breaths coming out in puffs. Bella was going to be so mad at her. Bella was the only real friend she had other than that she had acquaintances people who would ask how she was but never listen to the answer she could tell them she had a bad case of diarrhea and they would just nod and go "uh-huh."

"Great what am I going to say to Bella." Rose's voice sounded sarcastic and angry "Hey Bella sorry to be dropping an empty leash at your house this late. What happened to Jake? Oh you know he just ran off like the dumb mutt he is. I'm sorry you'll never be able to trust me again can't wait for you to delete all future plans with me right as I'm standing here." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair again making it all be flipped to the right side of her head.

"Excuse me miss?" the voice was male, baritone, and sounded sexy. She turns around only to find a muscular man with brown curls on top of his head grinning boyishly at her. "I couldn't help but hear your predicament and I wondered if maybe this was your dog." He gestures with his head towards his hand. She follows it down to where it was holding on to Jake's collar. He was grinning that doggy smile and his coughing laugh came out of his mouth.

She sighs and falls to her knees in relief. She smiles up at the stranger "Yeah that's Jake." The guy sits down across from her petting Jake. "I'm Rosalie by the way." She offers her hand and can't help but feel the electric current go through her body igniting all of her nerve endings as his big hand clasps around her dainty one.

"Emmett." he smiles at her a big goofy grin. "I don't want to seem too forward but would you mind if I walked you and this mutt back home."

Rose smiles at him slightly, "He's my friend's dog but if your offer is still open I'd be more than happy to let you hold onto his leash." Emmett chuckles and takes the leash off the ground and hooks it on Jake and holds out his hand to her just grinning a stupid grin. Rose puts her stilettos on again and stands next to him running a hand through her hair to fix it.

The walk was one full of his jokes (even bad ones) and her laughter. She wasn't usually this amused unless surrounded by Bella and her clumsiness. But Emmett wasn't your normal guy in fact he was smart, funny, caring, and it all hid behind this big goofy kid exterior. As they neared Bella's house the conversation grew more amusing. Stopping in front of Bella's gate she looks at Emmett and holds her hand out.

"Thank you for walking us home." she says grinning as the mutt's leash was put back in her hand.

Emmett grins a big goofy grin, "Anything for a damsel in distress." Rose hated being called that but when Emmett said it the words had a different meaning. She bids him goodnight and moves towards the door to let Jake in the house.

As her key is put in the lock she hears footsteps behind her. Turning her head curiously she smiles at Emmett's big figure. "If you ever need somebody to help walk this beast I can give you my cell phone." he sounded hopeful that she would return the favor. Rose grins at him and offers her cell phone out to him and holds her other hand out for his. He was her type and if he wanted to walk dogs with her at least he would be with her and not some peroxide blond.

She smiles at Jake after Emmet says goodnight and she smiles at him. He gives the cough and gives her the look like he's telling her a blond joke. She scowls at him "Tell all the jokes you want for now. They won't last for too long." She grins at the dog and shuts the door to Bella's house locking Jake inside of it. She grins as she walks towards her car thinking about the goof she'd just met. She wasn't sure when she'd laughed more. As she was putting her seatbelt on her phone vibrated. Holding it up so she can see the screen she smiles as Emmett's name flashes across the screen. She'd just met him and already she was falling for him.


End file.
